My reason for being
by Shyoris
Summary: "I'll admit, I didn't think much of the new world when I heard of it at first, but for you, I'll gladly explore the entirety of these new lands if it meant that you get to see it too" My take on my hunter's reason for stepping into the new world.


_"What is your reason for coming to the new world? Do you even have a reason?"_

_A reason, huh…_

I know that she did not mean to sound condescending, but still...the way she put it, it almost seemed as if she was mocking me. Not everyone needs to have a reason to come here and even so, it was not in her place to poke her nose into my every business.

_That glutton...She did come here to fulfill a promise to her grandfather though, so that's nice. Doesn't excuse her for being so oblivious sometimes._

I huffed in annoyance, rolling to the other side of my bed and flinched in surprise as I almost knocked into my bed side table. On it was a wooden container stuffed with opened envelopes, the letters within them peeking out slightly below the flap. Right in front of it was an unopened one, one that I received just minutes ago before retiring to my room. After staring at it for a while, I took it and held it to my chest, sighing.

_Soon._

_After I'm done with this, I'll go back. Just wait for me a little longer._

**_Before the new world..._**

"Hey, look at this Scarlet! They're recruiting hunters to explore the new world!"

I turned around to face my partner, only to find myself extremely close to the piece of flyer that he was holding. As I took the flyer from him, I cannot help but smile at his childlike enthusiasm over the prospect of venturing into the new world. For me, I was not so sure about the idea of going into unknown territory.

"Hmm..." I hummed as I read the recruitment flyer, "Sounds dangerous if you ask me. Going into the unknown, facing new monsters and not to mention, if we are investigating about the elder crossing, we are bound to cross paths with elder dragons as well."

"That's **precisely** why we need to go! It'll be such an adventure!"

_Wait... _**_WE_ **_?_

"I didn't say I agreed to go!"

"Oh come on, we're partners. If I'm going, you are coming with me!"

"Then I guess it's time for you to find a new partner," I threw a playful smirk at him.

"Don't be like that!" He pouted, "If you're not going, who's gonna keep me out of trouble?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, to which he merely grinned.

"Is that what you see me as? Your babysitter?"

"You know that's not true, you mean more than that to me," He held my hand, his smile turning gentle as he said that.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I turned my gaze to the ground so that he would not be able to see the ridiculous smile I had plastered on my face as a result of his gesture. Once I had regained my composure, I looked up and saw his face staring expectantly at me, his eyes searching my face for any sign of deference.

I sighed.

"Alright, I'll go. Someone has to keep you safe after all."

My eyes focused on the unopened envelope on my chest as I snapped out of my reverie.

_Guess I'd better read what he has to say._

I pried the wax seal gingerly from the flap of the envelope and pulled one of its contents out.

_Dear Scarlet,_

_ Is that Teostra's fur that you just sent me? Never thought you would see one of them there. Then again, from what you described to me in your previous letter, and I quote: "sea of molten lava pooling on the ground, flowing from every crevice", it seems like a pretty good home for that toaster cat._

_ It feels like you guys are finally getting to the bottom of the mystery of the elder crossing. I know I say this in almost every letter I send you, but please be careful. If the place that the seeker has found is the true source leading the elders' to the new world, I fear that what you will be facing something much bigger than all the other elder dragons that you have faced so far. I really wish I could join you, but the state that I'm in now, I probably won't be of much help._

_ Please be safe, I know I sound like a broken recorder but I really have a bad feeling this time. To be honest, I don't need you send me any more souvenirs from the new world. Just...come back to me in one piece._

_All my love,_

_Xander_

_Oh Xander…_

I placed the letter into my wooden letter container and reached into the envelope once more, pulling out a bracelet braided using the fur of various monsters that I have sent to him and a note that reads: 'for good luck'. Immediately, I slipped the bracelet on my left hand.

_Even if you cannot be with me physically, you will always be with me in spirit._

**_Two moons before setting out into the new world..._**

"Xander!"

I cried as I ran towards him, ignoring the Nargacuga carcass lying a few metres away from us.

"Is it..." Xander grimaced in pain before starting again, "Is it dead?"

"Yeah...Just...Just hang in there, help will be here soon," I gripped both of his hands in mine. _Why do they feel so cold? _I panicked at the thought of what it might mean, holding his hands even tighter in an attempt to keep myself from breaking down.

"I should have sent a SOS signal earlier. I'm s-"

"No, I was being stubborn. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry."

"Please don't die," I blurted out in terror.

Xander let out a small chuckle at that.

"I'll try."

"The healers says that blow I took did a number on my legs. There's a chance that...that I might not be able to walk again."

I stared wordlessly at him, trying to process what he had just told me.

_That probably means that he…_

"Hey," he squeezed my hand, trying to get me out from my state of shock. "For what it's worth, I'm still alive. And before you start blaming yourself for this, it's not your fault. I was careless, and got unlucky I suppose."

I lowered my head towards his bed, no longer able to contain my feelings any longer as I let my tears flow. I felt Xander's hand on my head, stroking in a soft, rhythmic manner, all the while whispering words of reassurance as I continued to sob.

"I hope you are not too mad that I'm going to the new world without you."

Xander shook his head, "Of course not, I'm just surprised...and a little sad. You were not all that keen to go to the new world before. I thought that, since I'm not able to go anymore, you wouldn't have any interest in going."

"Well...about that," I wrung my hands together on my lap, "You wanted to go so badly, to see new sights and experience new things, so I thought that maybe...maybe I should go and experience them for you. I can note down all the new monsters I encounter, and send sketches back to you, and maybe, if you don't mind, I can also send some fur or scale from the monsters that I-"

My rambling was interrupted by his sudden embrace.

"Thank you. I would like that, very much."

I buried my face into his shoulders, "I don't know when I'll be coming back though." I murmured

"It's alright, I'll wait for you, as long as I have to. Just...be safe."

"I will, I promise."

_I promise I'll keep myself safe._

As I stood from my bed and prepared to equip myself for the hunt ahead, my Palico jumped eagerly from her post as well.

"Is it time to go meowster?"

"Yeah, come on Freya," I reached out to my Palico as she approached me.

"Let's finish our job, shall we?"


End file.
